Zuko's Little Girl
by kittycatvamp
Summary: Zuko's daughter is turning three. What does she want for her birthday. she want to meet her daddy of course. there is trouble brewing, will it threaten the family's calm? the story is better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: O so this is my first avatar fan fiction, yes I know his daughter's name is wrong but enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't not own the Avatar: The Last Air bender.

Zuko stood just inside the dark room watching the little girl sleep. The child that he had hidden from since her birth even against the wishes of his wife Mia; He did want her to see him and be frightened of him. He loved her and wanted only her happiness.

"My sweet girl, my sweet Maya." He whispered lightly touching her cheek. She snuggled her face into his hand. He smiled slightly, and then frowned. He would have to go soon he had work to do before he got on the boat for Republic City. He hated leaving her and Mia. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight sweet girl"

"Good night daddy" Maya replied in her sleep. He pulled away and looked at her but she was fast asleep. He turned away and walked silently and quickly out of the room.

XXXXXXXX

"Well she is almost three now, Zuko isn't it time you introduced yourself?"Mia asked as they got ready for bed later that night.

"No, Mia she will run screaming from me and I... I couldn't take that." Zuko replied pulling off his fire Lord robes.

"She will not, Zuko, your uncle tells her too many great things about you," says Mia wrapping her arms around his waist. She lays her cheek against his chest.

"How could she be afraid of a hero?" Mia asks without looking at him.

"Easily when the hero is a monster," Zuko told her sadly.

XXXXXXX

The next morning Maya jumped out of bed early. She had heard rumors that the fire Lord was leaving for Republic City today. She could see the dock from her window. Her mother always saw him off. She watched as the sun began to rise and saw her mother walk down to the boat hand in hand with the fire Lord. She had never met him but knew he was her father. She had asked her mother why she hadn't met him her only reply was that he was busy.

"Maya what are you doing dear?" Her great uncle Iroh asked coming up next to her.

"Watching the Fire Lord leave, it's the only time I see him" Maya said matter-a-fact.

"Uncle, why does he not like me?" She asked raising her big gold eyes to meet his. Iroh frowned.

"What in spirits name would make you think he doesn't like you?" He asked kneeling to her level.

"He never comes to see me. I'm a good girl and do everything mama says but he never comes." She says with tears in her eyes. Iroh hated seeing his great niece so sad.

"Don't you have a birthday coming up?" Iroh asked. The young girl nodded.

"Well maybe we could make a special request for him to come and see you." He suggested. Maya smiled broadly. She noticed out the window that the fire Lord was getting on the boat. As with every time before, she waved toward the boat at him, like every time he frowned and turned away.

"Good bye!" She yelled

"Maya get down." Her mother scolded gently. Uncle Iroh not letting on the promise he had made to the young girl.

XXXXXXXX

Maya peaked around the corner to make sure the coast was clear. Her mother had been asked to the dress makers to get fitted for a dress for the festival in two weeks. Her uncle had gone back to ba sing sae since the fire lord's return. It was perfect for her to sneak out of her room and ask the fire lord for her birthday present. She tip toed out and down the hall watching for anyone who might report back to her mother. She was just peeking down a hall way when she ran straight in to a pair of legs. "Oof" she looked up to find the red and yellow robes of avatar Aang.

"Well hello there little one" he greeted with a gentle smile.

"Hello Avatar". She said with a curtsey. "Good bye" she ran off with another curtsey. Aang shook his head and continued walking toward Zuko's study. Sokka and Toph were already there.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone." He said then their meeting began.

XXXXX

After the meeting Zuko and Aang stayed to catch up.

"I had no idea they started children on etiquette so early." Aang said looking at the fire lord with eyebrows raised.

"So you met her." Zuko said sadly standing by the window with a drink in his hand.

"What is the problem Zuko?"Aang asked his troubled friend.

"Everyone has met her except me. I heard so many wonderful things about her from Mia..." Zuko says trailing off.

"But?"

"I can't bear to hear her call me a monster."  
"You aren't a monster old friend, you are a great man and if what Mia and  
Iroh tell me is true she worships you, and thinks you don't like her."

"Don't like her? I love my daughter." Zuko proclaimed.

"Then show her that" Aang said. Zuko stared out the window at the courtyard where Maya was playing.

**A/N : So that's it for chapter one hope you liked it. Chapter two is coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so here is chapter two as promised. **

Maya sat at the table at the center of her room. Today was her birthday; her mother was in her own room getting ready for Maya's party tonight. She didn't feel in the mood for a party, she never got to ask for her present. She sighed and went on coloring the pink polar bear dog.

"Darling, it's time to get ready" her mother said coming through the door to her room.

"Yes, mama" Maya replied sadly

"What's wrong love?" Her mother asked with concern.

"I didn't get to ask for my birthday present." Maya told her.

"What is it?" She asks. Maya motions for her to lean down and whispers her request into her mother's ear, Mai nods and smiles.

"Well I think I can do something about this, but first let's get you dressed." Her mother says with a smile.

"Okay!" Maya exclaims with joy. Her mother pulled out a yellow dress with a bright red sash. The dress was made of a floral patterned silk.

"Oh it is beautiful mama." She declares her eyes wide with awe.

"I would hope so, your father had it specially made for you." Mai said proudly. Maya's face fell.

"What's wrong sweetheart" Mai asked kneeling in front of the little girl.

"He buys me nice things but he won't come and see me. Does he like me mama?" She asked her gold eyes pleading.

"Of course he does baby, he loves you with all his heart he's just scared." Mai told her pushing some black strands out of her face.

"Scared? Of me?" Maya asked skeptically. Mai chuckled.

"Not exactly, he's scared you may not love him like he loves you." Mai said sadly.

"Yes, I do."

"I'm glad to hear it, now let's get ready so we don't keep people waiting." Mai said taking Maya's hand.

"Yes, mama"

At the party all the usual people are there, her grandmother, Ursa, her father's mother. Her mother's father and step mother along with her mother's half-brother attended as well. She ran to her grandmother who stood next to uncle Iroh.

"Happy birthday sweet girl," Ursa told her hugging her granddaughter.

"Thank you grandma," Maya said as Ursa picked her up on to her hip. There seem to be more people some she had met like the avatar, but the woman next to him she had never seen.

"Hello young lady, remember me?" He asked with a kind smile

"Yes, sir, you are the avatar." She said.

"I am and this is my wife Katara." He said with a hand on the woman's back

"Hello ma'am nice to meet you"

"You too, happy birthday princess," Katara said with a soft smile.

"Thank you." She replied. She went on greeting people and then was told she could go play with the other children. The adults stood around talking.

"Is he coming? He isn't going to miss his daughter's birthday party again is he?" Suki whispered to Mai.

"He told me he was coming." Mai told her looking at the entrance to the ballroom. Mai looked at Maya, she was busy playing tag.

"Did I miss anything?" A deep voice said into Mai's ear.

"Speak of the devil, you're late." Mai whispered.

"MOMMY!" Maya ran to them in tears.

"What's wrong Maya?" Mai asked her daughter as she crashed into her legs burying her head in her mother's stomach.

"Bumi ripped my dress!" She wailed.

"Its OK princess" said a deep voice. Maya felt an unfamiliar hand on her back. Maya pulled away from her mother to look in the direction of the voice. Kneeling next to her was a young man a little older then her mother. He was in red and good robes with his hair pulled into a top knot with a flame insignia. He had a soft smile on his stern, lined face. He had a scar covering the left side of his face. She released her mother's legs to turn to him. She smiled shyly at him and then she looked down at her dress. She frowned and picked up the end of her dress where some of the trim had gotten torn off. She looked up at Zuko sadly.

"I'm sorry my lord about my dress." She told him frowning at her feet tears falling down her face.

"Look at me, princess, I am not mad about the dress. I will have a hundred more made for you if that's what you would like." Her daddy said gently lifting up her chin and wiping away her tears. She launched herself at him throwing her arms around his neck. Zuko was shocked at first and then he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. Zuko couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Mai watched her daughter and husband with so much joy. She has waited for this day for three years.

"I love you my sweet angel" Zuko told his daughter stroking her hair.

"I love you too daddy" she replied.

"Maya come back and play!" one of the kids called out. Maya lifted her head and wiped her tears.

"Can I daddy?" she asked with a pleading expression.

"Sure, go ahead" he replied setting her on her feet. As soon as her feet touched the ground she was bounding towards the other kids to play hide-and-seek.

"See a told you she loves you." Mai said coming and hugging him around the waist.

"Yes you did dear." He said giving her a kiss then turning to watch his daughter play.

**A/N: So that's chapter two-**

**Sokka: wait that's it? Just two chapters? **

**Me: if you would let me finish I was gonna say watch for chapter three**

**Sokka: Ok, I'm good. **

**As I was saying im not done so be on the lookout for the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

The thunderstorm raged outside. The worst the fire nation had ever seen. Zuko had just gotten finished with his duties and had returned to the room he shared with Mai. She was sitting at her vanity table brushing her hair out.

"Hey, honey" she said looking at him in the mirror.

"Hey" he said tiredly.

"Hard day?" Mai asked coming up behind him to help him take off his robe.

"That's an understatement" he said his eyes more tired than usual. She put her arms around his waist and her head on his chest. Sometimes a hug was all that was necessary to make his day better. He smiled a little.

"Come on let's go to bed" she said leading him to the bed. They had just gotten under the covers when a soft knock sounded at the door.

"What!?" Zuko demanded. The door opened just a crack, Just enough for a small head with wide gold eyes to pop in. The wide eye looked scared and Zuko felt bad for having yelled.

"What's wrong, Maya" He asked the little girl with concern. She opened the door another inch.

"I'm scared" she said her lip quivering. Zuko looked at his wife, she nodded. He pulled back the covers and shifted so there was a place for her.

"Come on, princess, you can sleep with us." He said. Maya hesitated for a moment until the next rumble of thunder, and then she yelped and ran and jumped onto the bed. She covered her head with the covers. Mai looked at Zuko with mischief in her eyes, she pointed under the covers and they both side down so their heads were level with Maya's. She didn't seem to notice. Over Maya's head Zuko made a kissy face at Mai and point at their little girl, and then counted down from three. They both started kissing her face at once. Maya giggled and squealed in delight. The sound was the best Zuko had ever heard.  
When she had finally settled down Mai told Maya she needed to go to sleep. Maya snuggled against her daddy's chest and he laid an arm around her with his hand on Mai's hip.

"Night night daddy, night night mama" said Maya sleepily.

"Night baby" replied Mai shifting closer to her husband and daughter.

"Goodnight princess" Zuko said kissing Maya's hair.

"Good night my love" he said to Mai squeezing her hip. She had already fallen asleep. He just lay there, his bad day forgotten thanks to his two girls. He felt Maya's soft breathing against his shirt and Mai's cheek resting on his arm. He never felt more blessed than he did in this sweet moment.

A/N: So there we have it chapt-  
Zuko: SHHHH  
Me:*_whispered _*sorry. that's it for chapter three. Chapter four will be up shortly. So goodnight everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! So don't kill me because I'm just now posting chapter 4.**

**Zuko: it's about time! **

**Hey! I have been busy with college stuff and am just now getting a chance to write it. I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Maya: on to the story!**

**Thanks Maya. **

Maya bounced around her room putting things in her suitcase. Yesterday her daddy gave her and her mom the best news ever! They were going to kioshi island to visit there friend Sokka and Suki. She was so excited

"What are you doing sweetie?" Mia asked coming in to her daughter's room. All she saw in front of her was utter chaos.

"Getting ready for the trip mama." She said looking through her dolls to find her favorite. She picks out her china doll with in a red and gold silk dress similar to her mothers.

"Sweetheart the trip isn't until next week" Mia told her kneeling to put the dolls maya had thrown out back in the toy chest.

"I know but uncle Iroh says 'one cannot be too prepared'" she said with a poor imitation of her uncle.

"Sound like you have been listening to my uncle far too often" Zuko said leaning on the door frame.

"Hi, daddy" Maya said with a smile. This was becoming an everyday occurrence, when Zuko got done with his duties he would came to Maya's room and either watch her play or join in.

"Your mama is right though the trip isn't for another week baby" he told her gently. She smiled at him hugging her doll. The doll was slightly ragged from the years of being played with. He suddenly recognized the doll. He had given her the doll on her first birthday. He found it at a fire festival and thought its robes matched Mia's. the doll survived but not without major wear and tear. Mia's voice pulled him out of his train of thought.

"Why don't we go out in the garden for a while?" Mia suggested. "maybe have a picnic?"

"Ok"

X-X-X-X-X

Mia sat with her back to Zuko's chest watching fireflies' dance while their daughter chased them around the garden giggling. A servant brought out a jar with holes in the top for her to catch a few. When she did catch some, she came back to the blanket and lay on her tummy watching them blink and dance. Soon her eyes became heavy.

"Someone's getting sleepy" he whispered in Mia's ear. She looked at her daughter, she chuckled. Soon Maya was fast asleep, Zuko and Mia got up, Zuko carefully picked up Maya. She put her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder. Mia took the lid off the jar and let the fireflies out. Maya opened her eyes.

"bye-bye fireflies" she said sleepily then her eyes slipped back shut.

X-X-X-X-X

A week later it was time to leave for Kioshi Island. Maya would have been more excited had she not been so tired. It was so early the sun hadn't even woken up yet. She was asleep on her daddy's shoulder to the dock and on to the ship and then she was handed to her mother once they were on the ship. She heard men shouting orders and her dad speaking quietly to the captain in the distance. She sat on her mother's lap against her shoulder until the sun rose in the sky.

"Good morning sleepy head." Her mother said looking down at her with a sweet smile.

"Hi, mama" she looked around a moment not seeing her daddy anywhere. Suddenly something shiny caught her eye. It was her father up on the top deck dressed in his armor looking quite handsome in it. She thought it was strange since he never had it on. The armor was rust red with the fire nation insignia in crimson on the breast plate. His hair was in a ponytail instead of his normal top knot. He looked so… young. He looked like a soldier instead of a fire lord. She climbed off her mother's lap and scampered across the deck and up the stairs to the top deck. He turned when he heard her tromping across the deck behind him.

"Hello my sweet girl" he said with a smile on his face.

"Hi daddy, why are you dressed like that?" she asked with a quizzical look, she poked his armor.

"I have to wear my armor when we aren't at the palace." He said in a stern yet gentle voice. Maya thought for a moment then shrugged.

"I'm hungry" she said looking between her parents.

"There's some food below deck in our rooms, come on baby" her mother said taking her hand and leading her down the stairs and below deck.

Zpov

I watched my wife and daughter disappear below deck, leaving me to my thoughts. This trip to Kioshi wasn't just a vacation like Mia and Maya thought it was. A time to visit friends and be a family, for me it was business. Only three people knew what was housed deep in Kioshi Island. It was the prison that was built by the Avatar to keep the two most dangerous criminals, I clenched my fists at my sides, the man I once wanted to be just like and the sister I once loved and respected I know feared and hated them both. They threatened the life I had built and the people I loved.

_Flashback four years ago_

"_We have to build an inescapable prison" Sokka said banged his fist on the table. We had been deliberating for hours._

"_Moving them is too risky and besides the fire nation prison is more than sufficient to hold them" I said tiredly. I was tired of deliberating the same old thing. _

"_What if I build the prison? It will take less time and it would be inescapable." Aang piped up from down the table._

"_if it is built on Kioshi Island I and the Kioshi Warriors can guard it right Suki?" Sokka said turning to his wife. She nodded. Right now I wish I was home with my pregnant wife than in republic city discussing my father and sister. _

"_Fine but I want to check in once a year. After all they are my family." I say sadly_

_Flashback end_

"Maya come back here you silly goose you have chocolate on your face!"My wife yells while chasing my little girl who indeed has chocolate all over her face. I turn as my daughter comes running up to me and tries to hide behind me. Maya seems to think she has the perfect hiding spot. When Mia comes up I point discreetly behind me and side step to reveal my little daughter. She tries to dart away but I grab her.

"Gotcha!" I yell tickling her and loving hearing her squeals of delight. Mia finally gets ahold of her to wipe her chocolate covered face than gives her a kiss on the cheek. She asks if she can go to the font of the ship to look at the water. I give her a hug and kiss and tell her to go ahead. Mia come and puts her arms around my waist and I put my arm around her shoulder. My life is perfect and no one can take it away from me without a fight.

**A/N: Ok so that's chapter 4 guys. Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter five will be coming soon I hope. **


End file.
